


The Wall Song

by Shadow (Shadowlover)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlover/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: This is to an original tune. I was at a filk con not long after The Wall became notorious, and this just happened.





	The Wall Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is to an original tune. I was at a filk con not long after The Wall became notorious, and this just happened.

When truths are all 'alternative';  
To say so is 'dishonesty'  
When everything's the Other's fault  
to speak becomes 'conspiracy'  
And so we all should take a stand  
There's just one choice that I can see:  
We need to Build a Wall!

Build a Wall that's strong and high  
To stand against the hateful tide  
Build a Wall, and make them hear  
Use words of hope to fight the fear  
Build a Wall, and make them see  
That "They" is just like You or Me  
Build a Wall!

 

It's one step forward and ten steps back  
It's never give but always take  
It's be like us, or go to hell  
Cos we're too smart to make mistakes  
And so we all should take a stand  
There's just one choice that we can make:  
We need to Build a Wall

Build a Wall, that's high and strong  
Remind us that we all belong  
Build a wall, and let them know  
That we won't let out future go!  
Build a Wall, and make them pay  
All those who'd take our hope away  
Build a Wall!


End file.
